Lilian Garcia
)|birth place = |birth_place = Madrid, Spain|resides = Los Angeles, California|billed = New York City, New York|debut = August 23, 1999|retired = |released = August 1, 2016|death_date = |death_place = |trainer = }} Lilián Annette Garcia is a Spanish-American retired ring announcer and singer best known for her time with WWE. Biography Lilian Garcia may have been a WWE ring announcer, but that never stopped her from receiving some of the biggest ovations in WWE history thanks to her stirring rendition of the National Anthem. A singer since she was a small child, Garcia was performing in bands by the time she was a teenager. After graduating from the University of South Carolina, she became a radio DJ before finding her way to WWE in 1999. Since then, Garcia has made history as the first female to announce at WrestleMania, and the first Diva to be in WWE for more than a decade. Regularly performing “The Star-Spangled Banner” before shows, Lilian has thrilled fans at multiple WrestleManias and inspired the WWE Universe on the first SmackDown after 9/11. Outside of WWE, she has sung the National Anthem before hundreds of major sporting events, and even released her own album, “Quiero Vivir,” in 2007. - WWE.com Other media Podcasting After leaving WWE, Garcia began hosting two podcasts, Making Their Way to the Ring and the Spanish-language Luchando Con Lilian Garcia, distributed by Maria Menounos' AfterBuzz TV network. On July 31, 2017, Garcia debuted her new podcast Chasing Glory with Lilian Garcia on PodcastOne. The Price Is Right On March 31, 2017, Garcia appeared on CBS daytime game show The Price Is Right as a contestant during the show's College Rivals special (taped February 12, 2017) representing her alma mater University of South Carolina. She won a trip to London along with some fashion accessories. Personal life García was previously married, but has since divorced. Garcia married her second husband, Christopher Jozeph, on September 28, 2009. On March 17, 2007, García twisted her knee in heavy snow while skiing in Killington, Vermont, incurring a torn anterior cruciate ligament. She underwent surgery on her knee on April 5, 2007, in New York City under Armin Tehrany. She returned to Raw on July 2. On November 6, 2009, Garcia almost got robbed during the New York Yankees' 2009 World Series ticker-tape parade. She said that a "punk kid" came up to her and tried to steal her phone. When Garcia wouldn't relinquish the phone, the assailant threw her to the ground and ran away. Garcia suffered a scraped elbow. On October 26, 2012, Garcia was struck by a car in Los Angeles, causing multiple contusions and lacerations on the left side of her body. Doctors immobilized Garcia's neck, after which she was said to be in a stable condition. She was released from the hospital two days later. Garcia credits wrestler Molly Holly with reconnecting her with God. Category:WWE Alumni Category:1999 Debuts Category:2009 Departures Category:2011 Debuts Category:2016 Departures Category:Spanish Divas Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:Ring Announcers